MVM Coin
:For other uses of the term, see MVM Coin (disambiguation). |appearances_in_other_media=Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) Mitchell Van Morgan (Dark Horse) |user(s)=All playable characters |purpose= |description=A golden mvm coin of Raleighopolis origin. }} MVM Coins (sometimes known as Golden MVM Coins) are coins that are found commonly throughout the city of Raleighopolis. Aside from being the apparent currency of the main series, they provide many uses for Mitchell. In the 3D console titles: Mitchell Van Morgan 64, Mitchell Elemental adventure series, and the Mitchell Galaxy series, they are used as the currency and helpful assets in the games legacy. In Mitchell Galaxy 2, it is impossible to obtain more than 9,999 of these coins. In various games, some are found in lines or groups on the floor while others are found after defeating enemies, opening boxes, or other events. In the Paper Mitchell series of RPGs, coins are actually saved up and used for purchasing items, particularly badges. In Mitchell Party, mvm coins are gained through winning mini games and are used to purchase fake power stones. They first appeared in Mitchell Van Morgan, in 1998. Prizes Coins are frequently counted up at the end of the level in a number of games, contributing as high scores or some sort of bonus. Particularly in the platforming games, gathering one hundred coins will score Mitchell an extra life. In Mitchell Elemental adventure series, gathering one hundred mvm coins will earn Mitchell an extra elemental tokens. Other Types of MVM Coins *'Rainbow MVM Coin' is a rainbow-colored mvm coin that are found in sometimes at the end of the level (or hidden at very difficult places). These mvm coins serve usually as the means of entering the Special Stages or other locations when certain requirements are meant, but have also been used for other purposes. *'Power Stone Coins' are mvm coins that are found in New Mitchell Van Morgan (three per level). Five of these coins will unlock a Mitchell house or an alternate stage and 20 will allow the player to buy a new skin from the blue Mitchell house & they are used to unlock hint videos. In the Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam trilogy they have the same function as in New Mitchell Van Morgan titles have. *'Red MVM Coins' are red-colored mvm coins found in several games that are found in collections of 8 and a reward is received when all eight are found. In the 'New Mitchell Van Morgan'' titles, Obtaining all eight of them in a level will reward in a 1-Up.'' *'Blue MVM Coins' are blue-colored mvm coins, that in ''Mitchell Van Morgan 64'', are worth 5 golden MVM coins when found. In Mitchell Sunshine, 10 blue coins can be used to buy a Sun Token at the boat house. *'Regional MVM Coins' are purple-colored regional coins that appear in Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon. They can only be used in their respective kingdom's Mitchell Cap store. Category:MVM Coins Category:Video game information Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 2 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 4 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 5 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 6 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 7 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 8 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 9 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 64